eanis_rpgfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wampiry
Wampiry są efektem klątwy Słońc. W roku 255 Ery Żniw (czyli niespełna 1400 lat temu) tajemny Synod czarowników zorganizował spotkanie w Arborilu, metropolii znajdującej się na sławnej latającej wyspie, krążącej nad morzami Eanisu. Podczas całkowitego zaćmienia Volsharuss przeprowadzili oni rytuał, który miał ukraść słonecznej bogini cząstkę mocy i przekazać ją im; być może nie uczyniłoby ich to bogami per se, ale ich potęga stałaby się tak wielka, że równie dobrze mogliby być. Grupa talsirów Nieskończonych Słońc odkryła jednak spisek i udaremniła rytuał, a Volsharuss przeklęła zarówno czarowników, jak i całe ich rodowody wampiryzmem, znanym też jako klątwa arborilska. SŁOWA KLĄTWY Za waszą zbrodnię, na wyrok czterokrotny skazuję was. Oto pierwszy wyrok: odbieram wam i miotom waszym mą iskrę, której zawsze pragnąć mają wasze przeklęte dusze. Plugawymi istotami będziecie, które by przeżyć, kraść muszą ogień życia; a inne me dzieci nienawidzić was za to będą. Tutaj Volsharuss przemienia magów w istoty nieumarłe, pozbawione iskry życia. Zostają oni skazani na wieczny głód tej energii życiowej, którą jednak pozyskać mogą jedynie poprzez kradnięcie jej od istot śmiertelnych. Lwia część tej energii kryje się we krwi, stąd ich pociąg do picia jej. Ponadto, widok wampira wywołuje w śmiertelnikach podświadomą nieufność, nawet, jeśli nie wiedzą, czym jest. Oto drugi wyrok: ohydnymi mi jesteście i patrzeć na was będę z najwyższą nienawiścią, a na co spojrzę niechętnie, to w proch się obraca. Me dłonie nigdy nie obejmą was z matczyną miłością, a tylko razów i ciosów od nich doświadczycie. Wzrok Volsharuss - promienie słoneczne - są dla wampirów natychmiastowo zabójcze. Jej dłonie - czyli płomienie, magiczne lub niemagiczne - nawet przy krótkim kontakcie zadają wampirom katastrofalne rany. Trzeci mój wyrok: nie zaznacie nigdy ciepła ogniska domowego. Zasiewam wśród was niechęć i chorobę władzy. Ojca i syna, matkę i córkę, zamykam w wiecznym tańcu pogardy. Wszystkie wampiry posiadają podświadomy instynkt bycia na szczycie hierarchii, za wszelką cenę i nawet - a raczej zwłaszcza - kosztem innych wampirów. Młodsze często służą jako pionki starszych, a starsi muszą wiecznie wystrzegać się chorobliwie ambitnych młodszych. Wampir nie potrafi pozbyć się maniakalnej żądzy władzy. Oto czwarty wyrok: jeden żywot jest zbyt krótki, byście mogli odczuć głębię wzgardy, którą do was żywię. Ostatnim mym słowem skazuję was na wieczność, którą macie przeżywać zawsze, niezdolni do pokonania jej. Daję wam moc, która was skłoniła do waszej zbrodni; zobaczycie jednak, że klątwę na siebie chcieliście sprowadzić. Wampiry są nieśmiertelne. Nie byłoby to takie złe, gdyby nie wieczny ból emocjonalny i poczucie winy, które muszą odczuwać. Jak się okazuje, ta alegoryczna klątwa ma jeszcze jeden efekt: wampir staje się drapieżnikiem nie tylko w sensie fizycznym, ale i duchowym. Wampir potrafi jedynie brać i kraść ze świata; wszystko, co próbuje samodzielnie stworzyć (jak społeczność, sztuka bądź mądrość) obraca się w niwecz. ZAKONY ("KLANY") WAMPIRÓW Przeciętny zjadacz chleba zwie rodziny wampirów "klanami", jednak są one czymś nieco innym - sami nazywają swe podziały "zakonami", jako że każdy wyznaje jedną z tradycji magicznych, w której specjalizował się ich nestor, członek przeklętego Synodu. Każdy wampir w kolejnym pokoleniu niesie w sobie część duszy nestora. Przekazuje to dalej jego klątwę, ale wbrew przewidywaniom Volsharuss, daje dzieciom również część mocy magicznej poprzednika. Nie istnieje żaden dokładny opis ekologii wampirów. Dowody na naturę i głębie ich mocy są bardziej alegoryczne i umowne, a nie zbadane naukowo. Wyróżnia się jednak 6 zakonów, przy czym ich nadnaturalne zdolności objawiają się na nieco inne sposoby. * Zakon Pająka. Pochodzą od Kande Diwele, jasnowidza z południa Dalryonu. (Na tamtejszych sawannach, pająk jest symbolem mądrości.) W tamtych stronach określa się ich mianem "ishologu". Posiadają nadludzkie zdolności percepcji i dostrzegania rzeczy ukrytych; potrafią wejrzeć także w światy astralne, senne i równoległe. Gdy posmakują krwi śmiertelnika, instynktownie poznają jego charakter, obawy i żądze. Czasem użyczają śmiertelnikom swych zdolności jasnowidzenia i służą radą, jednak cena często okazuje się nie być tego warta. * Zakon Błyskawicy. Pochodzą od Kyonshiego, taihijskiego adepta magii ciała. Na Taihi czasem zrównuje ich się z legendarnymi jiangshi, które są jednak stworami stricte nekromantycznymi.' '''Z pozoru wydają się być dziwnie sztywni i letargiczni. Nic bardziej mylnego. Jest to ich sposób konserwacji energii życiowej; w chwili zagrożenia demonstrują przerażającą szybkość i siłę fizyczną. Znane są przypadki, gdy samotny, nieuzbrojony wampir Błyskawicy był w stanie rozedrzeć na kawałki kilku opancerzonych talsirów Słońc. * '''Zakon Klucza. '''Ich nestorem był Isan nar Izbaal, okultysta i diabolista z Imperium Andred. Wampiry te są wszystkie objęte paktem wdzięczności z demonami z Pustki: mogą co jakiś czas korzystać z ich mocy, jednak czart zawsze żąda wysokiej ceny. Opowieści o Zakonie Klucza bywają różne; jedne źródła opisują ich zdeprawowane rytuały i orgie, inne jednak opisują ich jako wiecznie smutne wampiry, których wrodzone poczucie winy trawi o wiele mocniej, niż ich pobratymców. * '''Zakon Bestii'. Wywodzą się od "Ojca", bezimiennego hierofanta, który niegdyś przewodził jednemu z kręgów druidycznych w przepastnych matecznikach kontynentu Inzalach. Tak jak ich nestor, wyznają Czcigodnego - który się ich dawno wyrzekł - i nienawidzą cywilizacji, wiecznie knując obalenie jej na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Ze wszystkich Zakonów są najlepiej pogodzeni ze swoją naturą drapieżników, ba, wręcz uznają ją za punkt honoru. Trzymają się lasów i pustkowi, w których polują na krew zwierząt i pechowych podróżnych. Bywa, że wampir z Zakonu Bestii traci na zawsze swoją ludzką stronę i zniża się do istoty iście bestialskiej; wtedy jest często zabijany przez talsirów lub inne Zakony, nie chcące sprowokowania ludzkości do odwetu za morderstwa degenerata. * Zakon Korony. Nestorem tego Zakonu był laschalski arystokrata i telepata, Oran varl Nalerneet. Choć zdolności psioniczne przeniosły się na kolejne pokolenia bardzo słabo, to jednak te wampiry posiadają wrodzoną zdolność oddziaływania na umysły słowami, tonem głosu, mową ciała, charyzmą. Urodzeni infiltratorzy i dyplomaci; stanowią kwintesencję "społecznego drapieżcy" ze względu na swój magnetyzm i brak skrupułów. Są najbardziej aktywni w wampirycznych walkach o władzę, często mieszając się nawet w śmiertelniczą politykę. * Zakon Blizny. Prawdziwe imię nestora tego klanu - czarownika z Seledynowego Archipelagu - przepadło na kartach historii, jednak dzisiaj zwie się go mianem Ayhaatl ("porażka"). To on był tym, który przez swój błąd dopuścił do zniweczenia rytuału odebrania mocy Volsharuss i przekazania jej Synodowi. Został z tego powodu przeklęty podwójnie, przez Słońca i przez swych wspólników. Za karę, reszta Synodu obarczyła go ohydnym, zmutowanym wyglądem, który bardzo dobrze odzwierciedla żałosnego potwora kryjącego się w każdym wampirze. U każdego potomka Ayhaatla, klątwa objawia się inną deformacją, jednak zawsze zmienia go w coś nieludzkiego. By temu przeciwdziałać, Zakon Blizny opracował udoskonalone techniki Magii Cienia, dzięki której mogą jednoczyć się z ciemnościami, stać się niewidzialnymi bądź tymczasowo zmieniać swój wygląd na akceptowalny społecznie. ' ' CO BOLI WAMPIRA? * Słońce? '''Jeśli pojedynczy promień słoneczny nie spali wampira od razu, to prawdopodobnie masz do czynienia z bardzo starym, potężnym osobnikiem. Uciekaj. Dwa na ogół wystarczą nawet na najmocniejszych. * '''Czosnek? '''Jeśli śmierdzisz czosnkiem, prawdopodobnie zirytujesz tylko wampira Zakonu Korony; oni lubią bydło dbające o siebie. W innych wypadkach czosnek jest bezużyteczny. * '''Religijne symbole? Same w sobie nie działają, jeśli nie wierzysz mocno w potęgę bóstwa. A nawet jeśli, to wampiry obawiają się jedynie silnej wiary w moc Słońc; inni bogowie są im obojętni. * Ogień? '''Jeśli o wampiry chodzi, to od ognia jest tylko jeden krok do słońca. Powoduje panikę i straszne rany. * '''Mroczna energia? '''Nie używaj przeciwko wampirom czarów nekromanckich. Po prostu nie podziałają. * '''Energia życiowa, magia lecząca? Jeśli nie pochodzi od Volsharuss (ie. jest rzucona przez maga, a nie kapłana Słońc) to nie tylko leczy wampira, ale i działa jak solidna porcja krwi. W końcu zawiera w sobie substytut iskry życia, której tak pożądają. * Srebro? Ograniczona skuteczność. Księżyce jedynie odbijają światło słoneczne. * Bieżąca woda? Choć wieśniacy bardzo by chcieli wierzyć inaczej, to rzeki i strumyki nie działają na wampiry. Przeklęci muszą dobrze wtapiać się w społeczeństwo bydła, a to wymaga higieny. No, nie dotyczy do Zakonu Bestii. WAMPIRZA KREW Krew wampirów to jeden z najcenniejszych składników alchemicznych i komponentów do zaczarowywania przedmiotów. Jest bardzo trudna do zdobycia, gdyż w chwili Wyzwolenia (jak wampiry nazywają ostateczną śmierć), właściciel zamienia się w popiół, nieposiadający żadnych ciekawych właściwości. Dlatego konieczne jest, by wampir oddał swą krew dobrowolnie. Picie surowej krwi wampira ma kilka pozytywnych efektów. Przede wszystkim, nawet jedna porcja natychmiast zasklepia wszystkie rany i leczy najcięższe nawet choroby, a także przywraca wszystkie zapasy many. Na krótki czas pozwala także na wykorzystywanie - w ograniczonym zakresie, ale zawsze - zdolności odpowiednich dla Zakonu wampira, którego krew wypito. Poza tym, mówiąc krótko, uczucie po spożyciu krwi wampira jest wręcz euforyczne, trudne do opisania. Ma jednak swoją poważną wadę: już na zawsze zostawia w umyśle pijącego ślad, który przywiązuje go do tego konkretnego wampira, od którego pochodzi krew. Pijący może nawet o tym nie wiedzieć, jednak jeśli spotka swojego dawcę, to będzie zmuszony wykonać każdy jego rozkaz. Wiele wampirów w ten sposób wysługuje się śmiertelnikami: oferują im stały zapas porcji krwi, narkotycznej, dającej nadludzkie zdolności, w zamian za wierną służbę.